


July Prompt 2019: Push Outside Your Comfort Zone!

by Zaniida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bead Art, The Sims 3, challenge, let's do this, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Prompt:Just like last year, I challenge you to create something in a medium you're unfamiliar with, unskilled with, or don't commonly use.  Look inside for suggestions, and to see my beadwork version of Jotun Loki as well as Sims 3 versions of thePerson of InterestS1 cast ^_^Note: This prompt is fandom-independent.  My POI followers and Loki followers and whichever other readers I might have attracted can all take part =^,^=





	1. Bead Art (Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> _Stretch your muscles, step outside your comfort zone, and_ **create something in a medium you don't commonly use.** For fic writers, this could be as simple as fan art. For artists, you might have to stretch a little further -- though for those not used to writing, fanfiction totally counts!
> 
>  **Early Deadline:** August 31st (my birthday)  
>  **Primary Deadline:** Halloween
> 
> So that's four months in which to submit fills. Getting them in by the Early Deadline counts double! (You get twice the votes, and it counts as two fills toward my **stretch goal**.)
> 
>  **Stretch Goal:** If I get **a dozen fills** , I'll make **pixel-art sprites** of Loki, Thor, and a small handful of related cast members.
> 
>  **Required Fandoms:** _Person of Interest_ and the Marvel Cinematic Universe (especially Loki-centric works) are obvious. Any other fandom for which I've already published a piece also counts. If you want to work in a specific fandom that I haven't yet published anything for, go ahead and ask; I'll probably be fine with it.
> 
> I offered the [same challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) in 2018, though aimed at the _Person of Interest_ fandom. You can look at that for links to last year's fills (three people, five fills).
> 
> ## Rewards
> 
> If you submit a Fill before the deadline, you get three (3) votes toward which of my fics I'll put more time into. (If you submit it before my birthday, you get six (6) votes.) You may also suggest a fic for me to consider recording as a podfic, and suggest a piece of fan art (see End Note for content limitations).
> 
> One set of votes per person **per type of fill**. So if you post a piece of fan art, a podfic, and a recording of you and your friends acting out your favorite scene, you qualify for nine (9) votes, or eighteen (18) if you got them all in before my birthday. However, if you post three crocheted hats, you'd only get three (3) votes total (or six (6) if you got the first one in before my birthday). This is to promote variety and get people to think outside the box, which is the whole point of this prompt.
> 
> Generally speaking, if you've published a bunch of fics, fanfiction doesn't count; if you've published a bunch of fan art, fan art doesn't count; if you've published a few podfics, podfics don't count; etc. The idea is to push you out of your normal creative style and into a medium that you're not as familiar with.
> 
> ### Collaborations
> 
> I assume that if multiple people collaborate on the same project, they each earn a set of votes. I hope this won't prompt people to game the system; I reserve the right to change this criteria if I think it's being abused. But if e.g. Bob and Alice post them acting out a scene, Bob would get three (3) votes and Alice would also get three (3) votes.
> 
> The cameraman or other behind-the-scenes content creator would also qualify: You don't need to be on camera to be participating.
> 
> ## Zaniida's Limitations
> 
> I am **slow as a slug through molasses** (wait… does that make the slug slower, or _faster_?) when it comes to updating my fics. I have a dozen [Open Chapterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098849) in the POI fandom alone, not counting a few other POI projects that wait for updates. _And_ I've been thrown headlong into a new fandom (Loki and the MCU), which drove my Muse to hijack my brain and sent all my POI work on hiatus for a few months there.
> 
> So whatever promises I make need to be understood in terms of " _Zaniida is scatterbrained and slow to update_."
> 
> However, I do take the votes seriously, and try to focus my efforts on those pieces that have been voted to the top, which is why my current POI efforts are going toward the next chapter of _On the Other Side of the Mirror_. I've been batting my head against _Mirror_ for a couple of months now, in between Loki fics. Got not quite half a chapter written, and then also realized that I need to change a couple major elements of the chapter, so… well, I'd hoped to post it before July, but so much for that idea.
> 
> Check the **End Note** for more information on which fics take precedence in the near future.
> 
> Anything else? Not sure.
> 
> Oh, and if you're not sure how to post non-fic works, well, AO3 doesn't host pics or sound files or videos. Check my note on the [original prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) for some ideas about where to post them.
> 
> Shall we see how Loki looks in bead-art form?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun Loki, because I though his normal form was too pale to suit the peachy "flesh" beads we had available, but the light blues seemed just about right.

[](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/731696)

## Possible Options

Again, my [original prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) from last year gives a lot of detail on possible projects, but here's the short form:

Fan Art
    Last year, Lisagarland put together some fan art and some [photo manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213107/chapters/35284496#workskin). Pretty cool!
    All forms of art are acceptable, so long as the fandom is recognizable. From painted masterpieces to stick figures.
    Notice that Lisagarland's photo manips are just a small set worked like a comic, with minimal editing. Doesn't take much effort to make something creative ^_^
Comics
    Last year, merionees put together a [POI comic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856002) that also filled another prompt I'd made (John playing hopscotch… more or less).
    Push your art forward to create a little story using multiple pictures. (I fully recommend getting Scott McCloud's _Understanding Comics_ and/or _Making Comics_ from the library.)
Arts and Crafts
    Last year, Fringuello created some [knitted squares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784149/chapters/36724914). I was quite impressed!
    Any medium counts: sewing, knitting, crochet, cross-stitch, paper art (e.g. quilling), paper mache, bead work, what have you. Even food art (look up "awesome bento box" on Google image search).
Recipe Book
    Put together a little set of recipes related to one or more characters. You can create the recipes yourself, or just link to them online. Up to you if you also write a little fic around the meal (or drink menu) you've concocted.
Poetry
    If you don't usually post poetry, you might give some a try. There's plenty of [poetic forms](https://bookriot.com/2018/05/08/different-types-of-poems/) to choose from.
    (Free Verse, btw, is more than just putting random breaks into prose, or making prose sound weird. It involves some level of attention to sound and repeated elements.)
Cosplay
    Dress up like one of the characters, and post a photo.
Acting for the Camera
    Record yourself, plus or minus a couple of friends, acting out one of your favorite scenes. Could be a scene from a fic, or from the canon material (the show or movie).
Voice Acting
    Along the same lines, but nobody shows up on camera -- it's just the audio.
Podfic
    Record yourself reading part or all of a fanfic.
Fanvid
    Pair some footage from the show with audio from a different source. Or audio from the show with footage from a different source.
    I've been running across a lot of [mildly animated scenes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NR3UM6HHkak) with pics of Loki and Thor set to audio from various memes or clips from other shows. Pretty amusing at times ^_^
Filk Song
    Last year, Fringuello composed [The Ballad of Team Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807834), riffing on the theme to _Gilligan's Island_.
    Write a song about your fandom. Posting the lyrics counts as one fill; recording yourself singing the song would count as a second fill. Can be original or a parody of an existing song.

I will also accept as a fill any piece based on one of last year's [monthly prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/908421). Whether in the _Person of Interest_ fandom or reinterpreted into the MCU or a different fandom.

### Bonus Thought

Consider picking a charity that you think your favorite character would favor, and donating to them. This has nothing to do with the prompt or the fills, but is a nice thought.

E.g. John Reese might contribute to the Wounded Warrior Project (to help veterans), while Natasha Romanova might contribute to a charity that reduces child trafficking in Russia; Root might support Girls Who Code, while Bruce Banner might support the Big Brothers Big Sisters program (to support at-risk children in need of a good influence in their tender years). Just consider which issues might be close to the character's heart, then figure out what sort of charity would deal with those issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Request Guidelines
> 
> Nothing sexualized, in any fashion; I won't draw or record sex-related material, even, like, gay bars (and I don't consider nudity inherently sexual, but I won't draw nudity right now, either). Nothing particularly gross or gory.
> 
> Since I'll likely be posting any podfics on my YouTube channel, no swearing. I appreciate swear words used occasionally, to make a point, but my channel is meant to be mostly family-friendly; I even censor the word "crap," thanks to one of my nieces.
> 
> Keep it relatively short: 2000 words or less, though you can make a case for up to 5000 words.
> 
> ## Last Year: Summary
> 
> In 2018, when I was writing almost exclusively _Person of Interest_ fics, three people submitted fills, and two of them cast their votes (I believe I'm still waiting on **merionees** ). The fics voted into priority were:
> 
>   1. **On the Other Side of the Mirror:** A rape recovery fic, and my most popular fic so far.
>   2. **Buying Time:** The second installment in my _Finchnappings_ series.
>   3. **Nippitaty:** Finch makes a bargain with mob boss Elias, who turns out to be a vampire.
> 

> 
> Last year's **stretch goal** was a dozen fills: If that happened, I'd make an updated version of my _Squirrel Reese and Chipmunk Finch_ fan art. Sadly, by my count, we didn't make it. I even gave a secondary prompt past deadline -- anyone who made a doll Nathan to go with my [Unseen Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940) project would still count; unfortunately, the only person who seemed likely to accomplish one wound up too busy to complete it.
> 
> So, it's unlikely that _Squirrel Reese and Chipmunk Finch_ will get an updated version. (Though, as usual, if anyone wants to create something based on my work, feel free!)
> 
> ## Upcoming Fics
> 
> ### Person of Interest
> 
> Besides the three POI fics voted to prominence, there are a few pieces of higher priority than the rest: my group projects ( _Unseen Things_ and _Everybody Wants Finch_ ) in particular, but also the _Typo-Spotter Reward Drabble_ that I've been putting off, and a handful of gift fics I'd planned for Christmas of last year, but will most likely show up Christmas of _this_ year. I _hope_ to see progress on all these pieces before the end of the year, but I can't promise it.
> 
> POI votes would be toward any of the [Open Chapterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098849), or you can cast a vote toward me putting more time into podfics (I have multiple podfics recorded that need post-processing (cut, splice, get rid of background noise, etc.) before I can post them).
> 
> ### Loki and the MCU
> 
> When it comes to Loki fics… well, my brain is bursting with them -- well over a dozen ideas that haven't yet seen the light of day, in addition to updates on the fics I've already published ( _Festering_ and _Unforeseen Friendship_ have more chapters to come, and _Acceptable Loss_ is on hiatus (like _Best-Case Scenario_ is) in the status of "feels complete for now, but more chapters are planned").
> 
> So, given that the fics my Loki-fan readers might be voting on are mostly unpublished at this point, submitting a fill gives you the opportunity to hear about upcoming projects! We can find some way to get in touch privately (email, Discord, Pillowfort, Fanfiction.net, YouTube comments section, etc. -- I even have a sneaky way to give you a quasi-private message here via the AO3 comments section), and I will lay out for you the ideas I've been working on, and you can cast your votes toward any of the pieces in my head.
> 
> ### Other Fandoms
> 
> I've posted fics in a handful of other fandoms. Of the fandoms that I'm still at least somewhat interested in creating for, there's _Welcome to Night Vale_ , _Stardew Valley_ , _ElfQuest_ , _Saints Row_ , _Criminal Minds_ , _Star Trek_ , and _Octodad: Dadliest Catch_. Some are in fic or podfic form; others are videos (SRIV, SDV) or cover versions of filk songs (EQ).
> 
> I'm open to votes for these projects, with the understanding that it takes more time and energy to create a video, podfic, or cover song than to write a fic. _A Fugitive in Stardew Valley_ is quite time-intensive, hence why it's on hiatus.
> 
> Anyway, the votes don't need to be toward a single fandom; you can split them up however you like. Just go forth, create, post your creation, and earn some votes!


	2. Sims 3 Characters (Person of Interest S1 Cast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the Season One cast in _The Sims 3_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got several other POI characters already created in _The Sims 3_ , and I assume I'll be putting together a video for the later-season characters, at some point. So far created: Shaw, Root, Zoe Morgan, Elias, Marconi, and a child Nathan Ingram. I plan to make Grace, Leon Tao, Arthur Claypool, and possibly Logan Pierce and Michael Cole. Control, too, if I can swing it (with her alias, Elaine McCarthy). I mean, there's a lot of other characters I could put together, but it takes quite a while to fine-tune the faces, and I'm never quite satisfied.
> 
> Might make [Jeffrey Blackwell](https://personofinterest.fandom.com/wiki/Jeffrey_Blackwell); I always feel like he was given the short end of the stick, and that he got screwed by the short fifth season / executive meddling. If they'd had the full season to develop things, maybe a season or two more as well, he'd likely have played a foil for [Claire Mahoney](https://personofinterest.fandom.com/wiki/Claire_Mahoney), because they have such similar backstories, both of them vulnerable people pulled into Decima and not realizing what was going on until it was too late. But Claire's more of a True Believer, while Jeffrey's more of a Hapless Stooge, and I think that Jeffrey would've come around if he'd been given the opportunity and some support. It almost feels like he took over part of Claire's storyline.
> 
> Anyway, enough sidetracking. Point being, I've got a good set of POI characters going on The Sims. And I'm thinking about uploading them to the Sims Exchange. It'd be my first time trying that. I think they turned out pretty good, although I'm still annoyed that the Sims are always the same height unless you change their age. And even though I have a wide variety of hairstyles to choose from, it always seems like I get down to 1-3 choices for a given character, not very much variety at all. One character I made (not POI), his hair is asymmetrical on the opposite side as his character normally is (sigh).

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/8b7dd31b1a97_AGC%20Harold%20Finch%20%28Sims%203%29.png)

[](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/36a3b91f0d1d_AGC%20John%20Reese%20%28Sims%203%29.png)

I may get around to making previews of Carter and Fusco, but I ran out of time today.

 **Video:** Finch, Reese, Carter, and Fusco in [The Sims 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJUBBFhuWJg).  
**Content Warnings:** None, unless you're troubled by swimsuits and bare-chested guys in shorts.

My [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/772704) about the designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The traits I gave them:  
>  **Finch:** Computer Whiz, Genius, Handy, Loner, Proper  
>  **Reese:** Athletic, Brave, Disciplined, Good, Perceptive  
>  **Carter:** Brave, Disciplined, Frugal, Perceptive, Workaholic  
>  **Fusco:** Couch Potato, Grumpy, Loser, Perceptive, Schmoozer
> 
> I maybe should've gone with not all of them having Perceptive, but it seems to suit them. I'm not sold on Fusco being a Couch Potato, although that might be my natural aversion to negative traits; he's definitely a Schmoozer, or a person who tries to make others like him even if it means abandoning some of his principles. And given how he never gets a break _even after_ turning good, and gets locked out of the loop for almost the entire series despite risking his life for Team Machine, I think Loser definitely fits.
> 
> Finch gets Handy on account of being inventive and making his own computer systems and such. He gets Proper on account of being a classical gentleman, and Loner is obvious (whether it's his natural state or merely the way he's trying to hide from his past and/or avoid problems with his present).
> 
> I really had no clue about favorite foods, colors, or music, so I just played them by ear. Fusco likes hot dogs, that feels pretty safe. Reese liking the color black. I gave Fusco the color blue because it stands for the police force, and Finch got Spiceberry because he likes subtle, unusual colors, and isn't afraid to use purples. And of course Finch likes classical music (though I'd imagine his tastes range quite a bit wider than that).
> 
> I got a little lazy with a couple of the outfits, most notably formals and sleepwear. I think I could've put more effort into them, but I was pretty done at that point.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465897) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)
  * [The Adoption of Kristal_293](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240407) by [ReaderFreak5000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000)




End file.
